The Forgotten Son
by Mystery man113
Summary: Percy Jackson is a son of Zeus. Abandoned and alone, he must fight through the difficulties in life, until he can get accepted as a son of Zeus. But when the chance arrives, will he want to be a son of Zeus?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fanfic. Please review. I do not own anything from Percy Jackson. I would like to thank Pluto's Daughter 11 for helping with the idea of this story.

"Talk"

'Think'

**Time**

Thunder boomed while lightning streaked across the sky. A man looked down at his child in a disgusted manner, before he turned towards the woman in the room. "Keep him, I want nothing to do with him. Or else Hera will hate me." The man sneered, his electric blue eyes pulsed with power and his hands were clenched.

The woman looked at him angrily,"Since when have you cared about Hera hating you." She snarled in outrage as she held her baby close to her chest.

The man glared at her menacingly,"I am king of the gods and your but a mere mortal, it's not your job to question me." He spat and her eyes widened in disbelief, this wasn't the charismatic man she had met in the bar.

The woman just stated at him in shock, before the man disappeared. The woman looked at the child as whispered "You are going to have a hard life Perseus. For you are going to be without a father. Until your father, Zeus, needs you to fight for him." The baby cooed at her, he had his father's electric blue eyes and a tuft of black hair on his head. His tiny hand reached out and grabbed his mom's finger, she smiled at him sadly before a lone tear fell from her eye.

She let out a shuttered breath,"I'm so sorry Perseus, I'm so sorry." She could no longer hold in the tears as they overflowed, she sniffed and Percy looked at his mom with wide eyes. His other hand grabbed her other finger as if trying to support her and she smiled at him teary eyed, the two sat there in silence and the woman began to wonder what large mistake she had just made.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's it for now. Please review.

There's also a poll on my profile. Please check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with school and all. Highly doubt any of you are different, unless you graduated.

"Talk"

'Think'

**Time**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**5 years later**

A boy with black hair was running as fast as his legs could carry him. His shocking blue eyes glancing over his shoulder to see his follower, he was met with the menacing red eyes of a massive black dog the size of a tank. He had been running for days now, and his fatigue was catching up to him. He stumbled over a root, and crashed to the ground. Looking up in fear, he began to remember how it all began.

**5 days ago**

Percy Jackson, a boy with black hair that was always untamed, and with striking blue eyes that seemed to draw people in. He didn't know his mother, for she had died when he was a baby. He had been sent to an orphanage, run by a horrible, large man named Gabe Ugliano. Percy hated it there, since it seemed that Gabe always found a reason to abuse and insult him. Finally, five years later, at the age of six, he decided to run away. He hadn't thought about what would happen after he ran away, only that he needed to. That night, after everyone fell asleep, he ran away. Unfortunately, Gabe spotted him as he roared out

"PERSEUS JACKSON! COME BACK HERE NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!"

Percy glanced back, before he ran ahead with all the strength he had. Gabe tried running after him, only to collapse a few minutes later. But Percy didn't stop, not until he couldn't see the orphanage anymore. Looking behind him, and not seeeing anyone, he took a break. Only to hear a howling noise, as a massive black dog snarling as it ran towards him. His eyes wide, he took off once more. For 3 days, he ran, not able to take a single break.

**Present**

He closed his eyes, waiting for death only to hear a howl of pain. Opening his eyes, he saw a boy with dirty blond hair, a young girl with blonde hair, and a girl who was about his age dressed up as a punk in black, standing over him. The dog snarled, before taking off. Percy looked towards the three of them, confusion etched onto his face. 'Why did they help me? Someone they don't even know?' Percy thought confused. The three of them turned towards him, and the oldest boy asked,

"hey, you okay?"

There was worry face his face, as Percy just nodded.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, in a suspicious voice.

The blond boy said with a grin, "my name's Luke. The girl in black is Thalia."

"Hey." Thalia said with a smirk.

"And finally, the girl over there is Annabeth." Luke said.

"What was that thing?" Percy asked, confusion laced in his voice. "A monster." Luke said nonchalantly, as though it was a common thing to see.

"You see," Luke said, "Greek mythology is real. I am a son of Hermes, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and Thalia is a daughter of Zeus."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy asked. "I hardly even know you!"

"The fact that you saw that monster is enough." Luke said. Thalia grinned and said "plus we're too nice to let a kid get hurt." To which Annabeth nodded her head violently. "Come with us," said Luke. "We'll take care of each other. We'll be a family." Percy though it over, before he nodded.

"Sounds good." Percy said. "I'm in."

"Great!" Luke said. We're gonna have blast!" Thalia nodded, and Annabeth smiled. Percy thought as he followed them 'My life has just brightened up to a whole new level.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finished chapter 2. Post reviews please! Click Review button. Also, I'm gonna start making some suggestions on stories to read if you like mine.

Altered Destinies By Anaklusmos14

That Color Silver by Pluto's Daughter 11

The Son of Vesta by Pluto's Daughter 11


	3. Author's Note

Hello all my devoted readers. I am sorry to say that I will be stopping the Forgotten Son, due to the fact that I do not know where to go from where I currently am. I might resume, but I do have an idea for another story. Stay tuned and I'm sorry for this inconvenience.


End file.
